Doesn't know
by A story told in time
Summary: hazel is in love with sawyer but he dosnt know and when sawyer asks her to go to the mall is it a date
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY 2ND FANFIC

I don't own dolphin tale

Hazel's p.o.v

I was carrying out the food for the dolphins when I bumped into someone I felt this sudden shock and let go of the bin all the fish fell and roofus started trying to eat them so me and the person started shoving the fish in the bin and shooing the roofus after we picked up all the fish I looked down at the ice and then I heard him and my heart skipped a beat because it was no other than sawyer nelson the love of my life even if he doesn't know it. It's been five years were sixteen and he's no longer scrawny and awkward but tall with a nice build from swimming his hair is like It was before but he did something to it that made it sexy.

"You left the back door open agai…."

He didn't even have to finish before I shoved the bin in his arms and ran to the door to close it

"Sorry I forgot" I said embarrassed my cheek got a pink little tint to them

"….."He was staring weirdly at me

"What" I said

"Oh ….um ….I was just thinking about when we first officially met it happened exactly like this"

"It did, didn't it" I said smiling

Ya .he looked at me again. Well I just came to tell you I have big news but first I wanted to ask if u wanted to go to the mall with me tomorrow" he blushed

My stomach fluttered and did a flip did he ask me on a date "...sure I...I'd love to go." I mentally slapped myself I never stutter

"Good" he said smiling a lop side grin I've grown to love

Should I continue?


	2. shattered

Chapter 2

I meant to wake up 9 before sawyer came at 12 but I woke up at eleven I was in a rush I took a shower and spent way too long to choose my clothing for our (I'm still not sure if it is)date and decided on my favorite shorts and a lime green t-shirt with lime green sandals I put on a little bit of lip gloss, perfume and blush I heard the door bell .this is not good I'm starving but I guess I can ask sawyer to get me food.

"Coming." I yelled I opened the door and saw sawyer staring at me I blushed I can't believe he's staring.

"Hi."I said.

"….."Then I noticed he wasn't staring at me but at nothing he drifted off into space I should have known I was so embarrassed .

"SAWYER!"He finally came back into conciseness .

'What?"

"You've been staring into space."

"Oh sorry I was just thinking of something but I'll tell you about that later."

"Ok."

"But first can we stop for something to eat?"

I swear this boy can read my mind. "Sure." I said.

We jumped into his car and went to the closest starbucks I kept smiling while I was eating sawyer refused to let me pay and said: "it's because what we're doing right now."

As we parked I told him he's a horrible parker he fake pouted and them got this really mischievous smile on his face but I decided to ignore it as I walked out of the car I saw sawyer walk up behind me then in a second he grabbed my waist and started tickling me and pocking me.

"Payback!"He yelled

"Sawyer….please….stop….it tickles!"I said in-between laughter ,

He stopped. "No duh it's supposed to." he said chuckling.

"Oh so that's how it's going be then ok." I said.

"What's that sup…?"I jumped on his back.

"Oof."He grabbed on to me so I wouldn't fall. "HAZEL!"He yelled surprised .

I laughed he looked at me like I was crazy. "Ok then just hold on." I was confused the he started running I couldn't stop laughing but then a police officer walked up to us.

"Can I please ask you to put down the lady in the mall?"She looked amused as sawyer quickly let go of me without warning and I fell on my butt. "ouch!"

"Oh I'm sorry hazel." he said as he helped me stand up.

"It's ok."I said.

"Thank you sir."The officer said to sawyer as she left.

"Well that was awkward wasn't It." sawyer said.

"Ya it was."

We started laughing for no reason.

"Ok….now….what do….want to tell me." I said as my laughter settled down.

"Oh ya I wanted to ask you if you can help me pick out clothing for tomorrow."

Oh so that's why were in the mall. My heart dropped a couple inches. "Why do you need help picking out clothing?"

"Because of Chloe" he said blushing

I was confused Chloe is the granddaughter of the man who owns the marine center she and her little sister met us at the carnival for winter and loved roofus. But what does she have to do with any of this? "Why do you need to get new clothing for Chloe?" I said not getting the picture until he said. "Were going out on our first date tomorrow and I was hoping you can help me pick out my clothing." he said it without noticing how much it hurt me. My heart dropped to the floor and shattered up into fifty million pieces that can never be fixed.


	3. What's wrong?

He said it without noticing how much it hurt me. My heart dropped to the floor and shattered up into fifty million pieces that can never be fixed.

I stared at him feeling my mind trying to find a reasonable explanation. There was none. rick broke me out of my trance "so Hazel will you do it?"

"I…um." my voice cracked. "…I…ca…cant."

He frowned. "Why not?"

I felt hot tears forming in my eyes threatening to drop so I fidgeted with my hair band and let my hair hide my face I stared at my shoes.

"Because I…uh…uh."

"Hazel why can't you?"

"Sawyer you know what let's just forget today happened." I turned away ready to walk relived that my tears didn't fall till I did I started walking.

"Hazel what's wrong?" I heard him say I felt him walking towards me.

I quickened my secret would be relived if he saw my tears until I was completely running I heard sawyer running as well trying to catch up.

"Hazel." I felt a tug on my arm I turned and collapsed into Sawyer. My head lying on his chest and his hands on my arm couldn't take it any more I let the tears fall but I didn't move or make a noise.

"Hazel why did you run?" he tilted my head up eyes widening and noticed the tears running down my face tracing them with his eyes I broke down crying.

"Hazel what's wrong? tell me ill try to fix it I promise."

This just got me mad he can't fix it he's promising something that he can't.

"You know what's wrong? I love you that's what wrong." so I did the one thing I've been wanting to do I tilted my head and kissed him softly brushing my lips against his. I felt a spark electrifying my face I notices he was stiff and unmoving I then realized he's going out with Chloe I stopped pulled apart his eyes were wide.

"I'm…sorry I didn't mean to…" I pushed free of his grasp

Should I continue or just leave it at that please review


End file.
